


eyeliner

by its_the_ultimate_fangay



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, how do tags, i dont have a clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_the_ultimate_fangay/pseuds/its_the_ultimate_fangay
Summary: Simon finds Baz in the bathroom putting on eyeliner, fluff ensues.





	eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr about the jeans scene but with eyeliner so i decided to write a little something. Hope it's not too shit.

Baz lowers his hand from his face as I walk into the bathroom and stand behind him. He turns and wraps his arms around my waist, pressing a kiss to the mole on my neck. When he pulls back I notice something different about his eyes. “Baz…” I trail off, staring in amazement at his face. It’s such a small change, but it seems so striking. “You’re – You’re wearing eyeliner.”

“Astute observation, Snow.” He chuckles when I frown slightly. “How do I look?” He lets go of me and does a small spin, as if showing off on a catwalk.

“You look amazing.” I tug him closer and pull him down for a kiss.

“I love you, Simon.” He whispers between kisses.

“I love you too Baz.”


End file.
